Love Story Onodera
by Kazama Anbu
Summary: Percintaan Onodera selama ini selalu tidaklah berjalan dengan semestinya, ia ingin putus dengan pacar yang sekarang karena tidak ada kejelasan dan mencari pria yang serius dalam hubungannya. Namun...


Disclaimer : Naoshi Komi  
Anime : Nisekoi dan Karakter Author

Peringatan : Fanfict ini untuk Author yang Fans kepada Onodera, Out Character, Newbe, Absurd etc

Genre : Romance

Love Story

Salju di malam hari ini menemani Onodera yang tengah berjalan sendirian, Ia berdiam sejenak dengan wajah bersedih hati, handphone selalu bergetar namun ia hiraukan. Semakin lama air matanya membanjiri pipinya, ia Menangis.

Di siang hari menjelang sore.

(Sepertinya aku akan putus dengan pacarku hari ini, dengan mantan-mantanku yang sebelumnya juga aku tak pernah berhasil.) pikirnya sambil mengingat masa lalunya dengan mantan-mantan.

Mantan pertama, Onodera menemui calon mertuanya, namun karena toledor malah membuat mertuanya kerumah sakit karena kue buatannya. (Aku pernah menyakiti seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi pacarku.)

Mantan kedua, meninggalkannya karena si pria ada masalah dengan wanita lain. (Hubunganku pernah berakhir dengan cara pacarku pergi secara tiba-tiba.)

Mantan ketiga, di sebuah restoran mewah, pria itu memberikan Onodera segelas sampanye, namun terjadi petaka bagi si pria. (Aku pernah jadi sangat mabuk saat ku bangun, pacarku sudah pergi entah kemana dan tak pernah datang kembali.)

"Setiap aku berhubungan dengan cinta, aku selalu saja meledak saat aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk pacarku." Gumamnya  
"Onodera, kau tak pernah berubah ya." Ucap Miyamoto Ruri sabahat terdekatnya saat SMA.

"I-itu tidak be-" balasnya

"Apa kau benar-benar pernah dicintai ?, sedalam apapun cintamu, pasti akan berujung putus juga. sebaiknya jangan bermain cinta-cintaan lagi, sudah waktunya kamu mencari pasangan yang serius." Kata Ruri saat reunian.

(Pacarku sekarang adalah Shan-kun, dia seorang penyanyi Cafe. aku berkali-kali bilang padanya Aku cinta Dia, tapi dia tidak pernah tidak ingin meneruskan cinta sebelah tangan, itu sebabnya aku berencana mengadakan kencan terakhir ini dan mengakhirinya.) isi pikirannya.

"Aku tak ingin merasakan ini lagi." Ucapnya yang telah siap untuk pergi kencan.

"Onee-chan kau terlihat gaya hari ini ya?, kencan?, uhu uhuhuhuhuu, jangan telat ya." ucap Haru adiknya Onodera sambil memperagakan gaya seorang fotografer profesional.

"Haru! aku pergi." balasnya.

Sebelum ia menemuinya, Onodera selalu mampir lebih awal ke Tokyo tower untuk melihat rumah pacarnya menggunakan Teropong. "Aah.." ia melihat pacarnya gugup hingga tersandung tersenyum, namun setelah mengingat untuk putus hari ini, ia seperti tidak karuan.

ia berjalan sangat lamban menuju cafe yang selalu mereka kunjungi. ia melihat pacarnya sudah berada di cafe itu sedang merapihkan rambutnya. Onodera menekan wajahnya agar terlihat seperti biasanya, lalu ia mengetuk jendelanya sambil tersenyum kearahnya dan dia membalas senyumannya dengan rasa malu.

"Maaf aku telat, apa kamu menunggu lama?" ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas shan.

'Oh iya, lututmu baik-baik saja?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?!.." pria itu seperti kebingungan.

"Kamu tersandung waktu pergi dari rumah kan? aku tau semua tentangmu Shan-kun." katanya

"Wah, hebat. Seperti penyihir cantik saja." balas dia

(aku selalu mengawasimu, bahkan sebelum kita berkencan) Ucap pikiran Onodera.

"pakaianmu sangat bagus, jadi semakin cantik." ucap Shan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." balasnya sedikit malu.

Onodera melihat kado besar di sebelah Shan, (Shan-kun.. Untukku..) "Shan-kun terlihat sangat cocok. kau sangat tampan." Pujian Onodera.

"Benarkah? Aku juga merasa begitu." balas dia.

(yang aku inginkan bukan kado, apa kau tidak tau?) pikir Onodera.

Setiap kali berkencan, mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup aneh, yaitu memberikan kado.

"Oh iya ada kado untukmu." kata Shan sambil mengorek sakunya.

"benarkah, terimakasih." balas Onodera. namun sebelum mengeluarkan kadonya, handphone Shan berdering . dan terlihat oleh Onodera nama Miki.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar." Kata Shan sambil mengangkat Telepon.

"Halo, Iya?, yah Koneksiku jelek." Ucap Shan sambil pamit keluar sebentar kepadanya.

(Alasan yang membosankan, Aku tau dia itu wanita. selingkuhan barunya? Semua pria sama saja.) pikirnya sambil meninggalkan Shan cukup kesal.

Onodera memiliki cukup banyak Kenangan pahit bersama mantan-mantannya, sehingga ia tau gerak gerik pria seperti apa. karena itu ia jadi teringat masa lalunya. saat di simpang jalan, ia tersandung tanjakan, "Aduh, sakit." Ucapnya.

Di tempat yang cukup jauh, ia duduk di taman. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru mengetahui bahwa tasnya terbuka dan tak melihat handphonenya. " Handphoneku, tidak ada, tidak ada. Gimana ini?" keluh resah Onodera.

"Oh iya, Syukurlah masih ada." Ucapnya sambil memegang kado kecil untuk Shan.

"Aku harus memberikan hari ini padanya, ini hari terakhir kami." katanya.

Ia melihat anak kecil terjatuh di dekatnya, lalu menangis, dan ia menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? dimana Orangtuamu?" Katanya.

"Hiks..Hiks... Mamaku Hilang." kata anak itu.

"huaa, jangan menangis lagi, tunggu sebentar. ini untukmu." kata Onodera sambil memberikan balon untuk anak itu.  
"Nama kamu siapa?" ucapnya

"Kentaro." balasnya

"Kentaro, biar Kakak membantu mencari ibumu ya?." ucapnya dan anak itu mengangguk sambil memegangi balon. Onodera memeganginya sambil berteriak "Ibunya Kentaro? apakah disini ada ibunya Kentaro?" di sepanjang taman, namun tidak menemukannya dan mereka beristirahat di jalan dekat pinggir bangunan bertingkat yang sedang di bangun.

"Oneechan itu apa?" kata Kentaro sambil menunjuk kado.

"Oh, ini hadiah untuk pacar kakak. tapi, aku tak ingin berakhir begini." katanya sambil bersedih memegang kado itu.

"Kenchan, Kenchan." seorang wanita meneriaki namanya.

"Mama! Aku di sini!" balas Kentaro.

"Dasar, mama sangat khawatir tau!" kata ibunya memeluk anaknya.  
Saat Onodera dan ibunya saling berbicara, tanpa di duga Kentaro meliliti kado yang tergeletak itu dengan balonnya dan terbang semakin jauh.

"Oneechan! Kadonya terbang." Panik Kentaro.

"Kenchan! jangan Nakal. Kenapa kamu menjahilinya?" kata ibunya membentak anaknya.

"Sudah, sudah. tidak apa-apa kok." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, Kenchan minta maaflah!" kata ibunya.

"Maaf oneechan, tadi aku mau menyimpan balon itu di kado itu, soalnya semua itu penuh dengan perasaan Oneechan. Aku ingin Oneechan semangat dan tidak terlihat sedih lagi." kata Kentaro menyesalinya.

Sambil mengelus rambut anak itu, Onodera berkata. "Terimakasih Kentaro-Kun. Kakak sekarang sudah lebih semangat kok."

"Bye bye Oneechan!" Ucap kentaro melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan dan ia membalasnya.

"Oh iya Shan-Kun." ia balik lagi ke tempat cafe itu. setelah sampai "dia sudah pergi." ucapnya sambil pergi ke warnet. ia mengetik nama pacarnya Ikhsan Nur hakim,Shan nur hakim, namun ia tidak menemukan facebook pacarnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau nama Facebook pacarku sendiri." ucapnya. karena sudah gelap, iapun pulang kerumah. namun di rumah tak ada siapapun, katanya mereka sedang pergi ke rumah saudara. ia terlihat sangat lesu dan membuang nafas cukup lama.  
"Kacau, kenapa jadi begini." katanya sambil mengelus anjing peliharaannya.  
"Handphoneku hilang, apakah dia tau hidupku seperti ini? sepertinya dia tidak tau." ucap lesu dirinya.

Kringg Kringgg~ telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Ya, siapa yang menelpon?"  
"Aku Yato, orang yang menemukan Handphonemu."

beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang menemukan handphonenya sampai kerumah.

"Terimakasih banyak." ucapan Onodera.

"Tidak masalah." balasnya sambil memberikan Handphonenya.

"asalnya aku ingin menunggumu di luar rumahmu, tapi aku tidak tau kapan kamu kembali. jadi aku pergi kerja terlebih dahulu." kata Yato dengan gelagat seperti playboy.

"aku tau, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." balas onodera sambil membungkuk.

"wah, aku haus.." katanya sambil memegang tenggorokannya sambil melihat sekeliling rumah.  
"Anu.."

"Boleh aku masuk? Permisi." katanya seperti memaksa untuk masuk.  
namun saat pria itu ingin masuk, anjing peliharaannya menggonggong dan menggeram seperti sangat marah.

"dia akan seperti ini terus apapun yang terjadi." balas Onodera.

Anjing itu menajamkan pandangannya, memperlihatkan taring yang cukup panjang seperti ingin menyergapnya langsung. setelah tau itu, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

"Aku pulang saja, oh iya sebelumnya pacarmu menelpon terus, sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. dadah." ucap pria itu lalu pergi tergesa-gesa.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Onodera termenung. peliharaannya mendekatinya seperti ingin di elusi lagi.  
"terimakasih." ucapnya kepada peliharaan itu.

ia melihat kontak nomor dan sms, ternyata banyak sms dan telepon dari dia yang masuk. isi pesan suaranya "maafkan aku, kamu ada di mana? bisakah kamu menghubungiku?".

"aku tidak yakin apa yang aku lakukan untuknya, dia tidak tegas dan sangat penakut, di tambah lagi dia plinplan, Kau (Peliharaan) jauh lebih bisa di andalkan. oh iya, kamu tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala anjingnya.  
"tapi.. ahh berhenti sudah, geli tau." ucapnya menjauhkan anjingnya menjilati kakinya.

Tanpa disadari Onodera, dari tadi ada sosok bayangan hitam di belakang jendelanya. namun bayangan itu telah pergi.

Onodera ingat kembali perjuangan cinta pacarnya. Saat difestival ia tidak menyerah mendapatkan boneka yang Onodera sukai, ia selalu peka jika Onodera merasa kedinginan, berani melindungi Onodera walau hal itu yang dia takuti.

"Aku Mencintainya, aku mengkhawatirkan semuanya." ucapnya.

"Kami akan bertemu lagi besok, dan akan ku tentukan tentang kami." katanya sambil bersiap untuk tidur.

Hari sudah mulai cerah, semua jalanan di selimuti putihnya salju. Onodera sedang berjalan kerumah pacarnya.

Setelah berada di dekat pintu rumahnya Onodera sedikit gugup. "Baiklah." namun saat ingin memencet bel rumahnya terdengar dering suara handphonenya. "ini kan Ringtone untuk Shan-Kun." saat ingin menjawab, pintu rumahnya di buka.

"OnoderaChan." ucapnya.

"Selamat pagi, maaf soal kemarin." kata Onodera.

"Iya, aku sampai cemas." balasnya.

"Handphoneku jatuh dan tak bisa menghubungimu."

"oh iya, aku juga sempat menelpon dan yang jawab seorang pria. apa sekarang handphonemu ada ?" katanya

"iya, sudah ada." balas onodera.

"oh begitu." balas pria itu sambil melihat kebawah.

"Oh iya, kemarin kita belum memberikan kado ya?" dengan wajah yang agak cemas.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok." balasnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat seseorang wanita di dalam Apartement pacarnya, dan Onodera terdiam sejenak.

"wanita itu siapa?" katanya

wanita itu langsung menjawab "Aku Miki."

"Ah.. Tidak, dia itu.." Kata Shan cukup panik.

"Apa maksudmu." Balasnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" Pria itu bingung.

"bukannya semalam kau bersama seorang laki-laki?" kata Shan.

"Aku?" balasnya sampai terasa dunia ini tersedot hingga hilang.

"Bahkan kalian juga menjelek-jelekanku,kan? itu laki-laki,kan?" Ucap pria itu.

(benar juga, Selalu seperti itu.) "Benar, Selamat tinggal" balas Onodera lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat di perjalanan, ia teringat perkataan Ruri. "Apa kau pernah benar-benar dicintai?"

Onoderapun pergi bekerja. Saat sore hari, Onodera mampir kesebuah tempat makan. ia bertemu dengan wanita yang waktu itu di Apartement, namun ia bersama seorang pria lain.

"kemana saja kau? tinggal di rumah saudaramu? masa?" ucap pria itu.

"iya, dirumah saudaraku. Dia sudah memiliki pacar, tapi dia sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya." balas wanita itu.

"dan hadiah ulang tahun ini darinya?" kata pria itu.

"Iya, Syalnya bagus kan? oh iya, dia juga ingin memberikan kado special untuk pacarnya, tpi pacarnya keburu pergi. katanya sih dia ingin serius dengannya. kapan kamu mau serius sama aku?" kata wanita itu.

"Nanti setelah aku dapat kerja tetap." kata pria itu

Onodera mendengar itu langsung terkaget dan pergi menuju rumah pacarnya, namun seperti biasa karena dekat dengan Tokyo tower, ia mengunjunginya dahulu untuk melihatnya dari jauh.  
namun saat melihatnya, pintu rumahnya terbuka namun tak ada siapapun di sana,ketika menggeser Teropongnya ke sudut lain ia melihat balon terbang dan menggunakan teropong lagi untuk memperbesar.

"loh bukannya itu, Kok ga ada hadiahnya?" ucapnya. dan ia pun memutar ke tempat awal balon itu terbang. tempatnya di bangunan yang sedang dikerjakan.

"Shan-kun? mau apa dia disitu? apakah dia- bukannya dia takut ketinggian." ucapnya sambil pergi memanggil taxi agar cepat kesana.

"Pak supir, tolong dipercepat." katanya dengan khawatir. setelah sampai, ia berlari di tangga dengan cepat. Tak peduli sepanjang apa tangganya dan selelah apa dirinya, yang ia pikirkan adalah keselamatan pacarnya.

Sambil terengah-engah ia berteriak namanya. "Shan-Kun! itu sangat berbahaya!" katanya

Shan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya seperti orang yang kuat, tapi dia tiarap berpelukan dengan besi menuju Onodera.

"Kamu pasti bisa, Sedikit lagi." kata Onodera sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bahaya! Kamu tetap di situ saja." balas shan.

"Shan-Kun.." ucapnya semakin mendekati Shan. (maaf, aku memutuskan ini secara sepihak, aku memang jahat.) pikirnya. Pegangan Onodera Terlepas.

"Onodera-Chan!" Ucapnya sambil bangkit dan berlari menangkapnya. Onoderapun terselamatkan, Namun Shan pingsan karena terbentur besi.

"Shan-Kun.. Shan-kun..." Ucapnya khawatir sambil menggoyangkan tubuh dia.

"Hoi sedang apa kalian di sini! kalian baik-baik saja?" kata penjaga di sana.

Penjaga itupun mendatanginya dan membawa Shan ketempat yang aman. Onoderapun melihat kadonya. "Bukankah ini.. hadiah untuk Shan? ternyata dia mencarinya." ucapnya sambil mengambil kadonya.  
"Kamu, di sini berbahaya. Cepat kesini!" kata salah satu penjaga.

Melihat keadaan pacarnya yang pingsan, membuatnya merasa sedih, lalu ia membuang kado tersebut kebawah.

(Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Saat dirumah, Saat bekerja aku tak bisa berhenti, Aku jadi sangat gelisah, Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Tapi.. aku bukan orang yang pantas buat kamu.) pikir Onodera.

saat Shan tersadar dan tersenyum. Onodera mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan pergi sendirian.

Mereka seperti terpisahkan oleh dinding yang mereka buat sendiri. Onodera pergi dengan isak tangis yang bersedu-sedu. Nomer Handphonenya dihapus seakan hatinya semakin sakit. ia pulang menggunakan kereta dan terlihat sangat murung karena pilihannya sendiri. Namun kenangan yang mereka buat selalu berputar dipikirannya. Senyumannya, Kecerobohannya dan kegigihannya membuatnya selalu merasa sakit.

Hingga hari esok telah tiba, cahaya mentari telah bersinar cerah. hatinya yang masih bercampur aduk, namun mau tidak mau ia harus bekerja seperti biasanya.  
"Oneechan, Matamu kenapa bengkak? seperti setiap malam selalu menangis. ada apa dengan pacarmu?" Kata Haru yang merasa kasihan.

Onodera hanya bisa mengelak dengan senyuman palsunya. "T-tidak, aku hanya sakit mata kok."

"Tapi Oneechan, Airmatamu sekarang sedang menangis." kata Haru.

tanpa disadari Air mata Onodera menjadi tidak bisa dihentikan, dan akhirnya ia jujur kepada Haru, apa yang ia tangisi sekarang. Namun, sedikit nasehat dari adiknya, membuatnya tersadar dan pilihan yang ia buat adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar. matanya terbuka lebar "Aku harus bertemu dengannya." katanya. ia melihat waktu, ternyata sudah sore, dan jam sekarang adalah waktunya untuk Shan bekerja di sebuah cafe.

"Oneechan, lebih baik sekarang kamu ganti baju dan temui dia. sebelum menyesal nantinya." Haru memberi semangat untuk kakaknya.

Onoderapun bergegas berganti baju dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!." ucapnya.

"hati-hati dijalan. Oneechan! Fight GO!" teriak Haru sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan Onodera membalas semangat adiknya.

"Dasar Oneechan. Tapi, syukurlah dia sudah menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari dia/Ichijou Raku." Ucap Haru merasa lega.

Setelah pertengahan jalan di sebuah jembatan, mereka bertemu kembali, kebetulan yang sangat tidak biasa pikiran mereka seakan tersambung. Shan membawa kedua kadonya.  
"Aku telah membuka kadonya. Aku.. aku sangat Mencin-.." Ucap Shan, sebelum mendengar semua kata-kata itu berakhir. Onodera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya sangat erat sambil menangis bahagia.

(Aku tau itu, Karena kita)

(Saling mencintai.) Isi pikiran mereka berdua Sambil berciuman.

setelah itu, Shan membuka kadonya dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin pertunangan mereka berdua, dan mereka akhirnya menghiasi jari-jari manisnya oleh ikatan yang sangat kuat.

END~

NOTE : Maaf, saya tidak tau kalau ada kata yang terpotong dan hilang saat upload ke fanfiction, jadi saya perbaiki. dan untuk tanda kurung, itu adalah isi pikiran Onodera.


End file.
